Vous ne m'impréssionez pas
by DinieKells
Summary: Emma Swan, nouveau professeur d'EPS dans un collège dirigé par la stricte Regina Mills. Quand Emma fait un pas de travers, Madame Mills veille au grain. Et si elle cachait quelque chose ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bon, j'ai laissé tomber mon autre fanfic de coté je trouvais pas la motivation de la continuer, j'étais pas assez « dedans », j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fanfic hier donc je vous la propose, n'hésitez pas dire ce que vous en pensez, Et à laisser des reviews si vous voulez une suite. Je signale en avance, que la magie n'éxiste pas dans ma fiction. Regina est quand même "machiavélique", mais l'autre monde n'éxiste pas. Henry est bien le fils de Regina mais pas celui d'Emma. MM et James ne sont pas les parents d'Emma etc... Et je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura du SWAN QUEEN. Donc homophobes, abstenez-vous._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à Once Upon A Time._

OooO

**Chapitre 1. Nouvelle vie.**

C'est un nouveau jour aujourd'hui, nouveau job, nouvelle école, nouveaux élèves, nouvelle ville . Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant stressée qu'aujourd'hui. Je marche doucement de ma voiture jusqu'au grand château qui sera ma nouvelle école. J'ai l'impression d'être une élève, qui redécouvre les joies de la rentré, pourtant non, cette fois c'est bien moi le professeur. Quand je pense qu'on m'a toujours dit que je n'y arriverais jamais, tout ça parce que j'ai érrée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil . Je clouerais bien le bec à ceux qui m'ont mit plus bas que terre. Aujourd'hui j'ai réussis, et aujourd'hui, c'est ma nouvelle vie.

Le collège est immense, il contient à peu près 1500 élèves. C'est un espèce de château, comme dans les contes de fées, il est gris avec des tours de part et d'autres, un gigantesque portail surplombe l'entré, et les surveillants veillent au grain. Peu sur de moi, je m'avance et me mêle parmi la foule. On dirait, au premier abord que je suis décontracté, dans mon jean, avec ma veste rouge, ma préférée d'ailleurs mais à l'intérieur c'est une tout autre histoire, mon cœur s'emballe en voyant le tas d'élève excités courant dans toute la cours. Je m'avance, cherchant tant bien que mal ma direction quand une femme, cheveux court, mine rassurante, s'approche de moi.

-Bonjour, Mary Margareth Blanchard, je suis prof d'Anglais, vous devez être le nouveau professeur je me trompe ?

-Euh.. Emma Swan, professeur d'EPS, vous ne vous trompez pas.

-Vous avez l'air un peu perdu, venez avec nous, les profs sont de ce cotés .

Je suis mon nouveau guide à la trace, regardant tout autour de moi, les visages inconnus me rappelait que mon adhésion ici n'allait pas être simple. Le contact avec le prof d'Anglais était plutôt bien passé. Elle a l'air tellement angélique, tellement gentille. Elle me conduit sous l'abri de la cours, ou se trouvait tout un tas de professeurs, discutant les uns avec les autres. Elle me présenta à quelques un d'entre eux.

-Salut, Ruby Lucas, prof d'Art plastique ! Ça fait un peur comme ça mais t'inquiète pas, tu vas te plaire ici ! C'est pas si effrayant que ça en à l'air.

Ruby était toute jeune, à peu près mon âge je pense, elle était tout de rouge vêtu, un grand sourire au lèvre. Je lui rendit timidement son sourire. Bien trop intimidé par l'ambiance qui se dégageait dans mon dos. Les élèves courraient, criaient, jouaient, hurlaient, comme si c'était un moyen pour évacuer le stress de la rentrée.

Un homme s'approche de moi en se présentant.

-Ah ! Une nouvelle tête, enfin ! Enchanté ! Monsieur Hunt, Graham, Professeur d'Histoire. Comment allez-vous ?

-Eh bien, un peu stressée, mais j'ai connu pire!

-Ne vous en faites pas, on est tous comme ça le premier jour ! Dites vous que les élèves le sont encore plus que vous ! Même si en apparence, on croirait pas !

Il rit doucement quand le silence se mit à régner dans la cours, les profs se retournèrent et observèrent vers la porte du hall, ou une femme, élancée s'approcha. Je fixa attentivement cette personne s'approcher, et mon cœur rata soudainement un battement. Une femme, d'une allure extraordinaire, au charisme foudroyant, habillée d'un grand tailleur noir, couvrant ses jambes d'une jupe, s'arrêtant juste au dessus des genoux, une paire de talon noir, qui lui donnait une démarche assurée, et ses lèvres, un rouge à lèvre pourpre couvrait celles-ci. Sa démarche assurait la crainte, le respect, le pouvoir. Je chuchote doucement à Mary Margareth qu'elle m'éclaire sur la personne qu'elle était avant que celle ci arrive.

-C'est la principal, Mme Mills, je te préviens, elle est pas commode, à ta place j'éviterais de la contredire.

Je souris doucement pendant que tout mon corps contemplait cette femme . Elle arrive bientôt à ma hauteur, s'arrête devant moi et lançe un regard foudroyant à mes nouveaux collègues pour qu'ils s'éloignent de nous. Je reste là, à fixer la principal, elle fit de même en observant chaque détail sur moi. Elle me regarde de haut en bas et s'arrête en me fixant dans les yeux une seconde, puis tend sa main pour serrer la mienne. Je sors alors les miennes de mes poches et l'approche timidement de la sienne. WOAW ! Elle a une de ses poigne.

-Miss Swan c'est ça ? Professeur d'EPS ?

J'acquiesse.

-Très bien, je suis Regina Mills, proviseur de l'établissement depuis bien longtemps . Vous avez surement entendu par vos collègues que je suis quelqu'un qui aime la rigueur et la discipline. Je suis stricte, et j'aime la ferveur ! Je ne tolère aucune faveur , aucun retard, aucune gentillesse ! J'espère que c'est claire ! Étant donnée que c'est votre premier jour ici, ne vous faites pas à l'illusion que je puisse vous faire un cadeau, au contraire, je serais encore plus stricte avec vous ! Je vais vous surveillez, épier le moindre de vos faits et gestes et m'arrêtez seulement une fois que j'aurais vu que vous fonctionnez comme moi.

A ses mots, j'eus un petit sourire naïf. Comme si j'allais me laisser faire par une femme, qui plus est, qui ose se prétendre maitre de l'univers ? Non mais pour qui elle se prend.

Elle me tend alors un papier.

-Tenez, voici vos classes, vous devez allez prés du hall et appelez un par un le noms des élèves, ensuite vous les emmènerez dans la salle 221, qui se trouve dans l'aile droite du bâtiment ! Je viendrais d'ici trente minute pour faire les présentations annuelles. Votre classe est une classe de sixième, la sixième 7. Tachez de faire bonne impression, ne vous laissez pas impressionner surtout, ce ne sont que des gamins. Et évitez de vous perdre dans les couloirs.

Sur ses mots, elle s'éloigne et passe devant les autres professeurs sans lâchez un sourire ou un regard. Je regarde brièvement Mary Margareth, qui s'approche de moi en souriant.

-Je te l'avais dit, elle est coriace ! Elle a réussi à faire virer de nombreux profs ici ! Donc tiens toi à carreaux et fais ce qu'elle te dit !

-Elle peut pas me virer si je fais pas d'erreur et crois-moi, je vais pas me laisser faire, elle ne m'impressionne pas !

- Je t'aurais prévenue ! Allez, viens ! On doit appeler nos classes.

Je suis Mary Margareth et attends que tout mes collègues fasse l'appel de leurs classes pour commencer timidement la mienne. Je m'approche, racle ma gorge et prit d'une voix forte et amplifié

Alors, Henry Mills , Paige Madhatter, Nicholas Zimmer, Ava Zimmer... [...]

La liste comportait 15 éléves Ils s'avancent tous devant moi, intimidée, et je leurs ordonne gentillement de me suivre. Je grimpe les escaliers, en espérant ne pas me perdre, je continue jusqu'au deuxième étage, regardant autour de moi en cherchant ma salle des yeux et je vis devant moi, la salle 221. J'eus un petit hoquet de soulagement et je fis rentrer un par un chaque élève. A peine assise; je n'ai pas le temps de me présenter que quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je prononce un petit « Entrez ! » et la principale fit son apparition, avec un sourire machiavélique.

OooO

_Voilà ! J 'éspère que mon 1er chapitre vous a plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas me donner des conseils etc.. je suis toute ouïe._


	2. Chapter 2

**Et hop ! Deuxième chapitre ! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira !:)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, pour savoir si vous voulez une suite !**

**Et bien sur, rien ne m'appartient, tous est au prods de Once Upon a Time !**

OoO

Elle avance, se dirige devant mon bureau en fixant droit devant elle, elle pose sa main sur le bois neuf, et regarde les 15 élèves dans les yeux, sure d'elle et commence à froncer les sourcils,

- Quand quelqu'un rentre dans la salle, j'aimerais que vous vous leviez !

Tout les élèves se lèvent alors de leurs chaises, priant pour ne plus être reprit à l'ordre.

- Bien ! Bonjour à tous, je suis la principale de cette établissement, Madame Mills. Vous ne me connaissez pas encore, pour certains, mais j'espère que vous n'aurez pas à le faire de sitôt. Vos grands frères et vos grandes sœurs des années passées peuvent témoigner s'ils m'ont connue, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se laisse faire, et je ne laisse absolument rien se passe dans mon établissement. Vous êtes les petits nouveaux cette année, tout comme votre professeur de sport, Miss Swan, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'elle s'est présentée à vous...

- Justement, non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps ! _Coupe la parole de Regina._

Regina me fixe, je me demande si elle est furieuse parce que je lui ai coupé la parole ou parce que je ne me suis pas présentée, étant donnée qu'elle est arrivée au moment où je rentrais.

- Miss Swan, puis-je vous dire un mot dans le couloir ?

J'acquiesce et rejoint cette femme qui me charme mais qui en même temps me donne froid dans le dos. Je la suis et nous sommes à présent, seules dans ce long couloir. Ou les seules bruits percevables sont ceux de ses hauts talons noirs.

- Miss Swan, j'avais cru vous faire comprendre que je ne voulais aucun retard...

- Je ne suis pas arrivée en retard, vous êtes arrivés quand je me suis installée, j'allais me présenter.. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps !

- Vous n'auriez pas traîner, ce serait fait ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes professeur maintenant, vous devez être sérieuse et pas spectatrice, ou attendrissante !

- Mais... laissez moi le temps de m'adapter ! Je suis ici depuis à peine une heure !

- Et je suis ici depuis fort longtemps Miss Swan, j'ai vu d'autre élèves mignonnes dans votre genre qui pensait pouvoir être prof en claquant des doigts. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles sont devenu mais ce n'est certainement pas ce que vous essayer de faire.

- Vous ne m'impressionnez pas ! Ne pas se présenter le premier jour n'est pas un motif valable pour un renvoi.

- Qui a parler de vous renvoyez alors que je peux faire pire ?

Elle me regarde, avec un grand sourire narquois. J'essaye d'y déceler ce qu'elle pense mais la seule chose que je pérçoit, c'est que ça l'amuse et qu'elle aime ça . Je la fixe à mon tour, et tourne les talons pour rejoindre ma classe, la laissant seule dans le couloir. Je remonte en selle et m'assoit devant le bureau . Les élèves ont à peine remarquer ma présence, ils discutent tous entre eux Sauf le petit Henry, il me regarde, fixe le moindre de mes mouvements. Je fronce doucement les sourcils en le regardant et il baisse les yeux en faisant mine d'écrire. Je souris. Et commence ma fameuse présentation :

- Bon, déjà bonjour à tous et taisez-vous s'il vous plaît. Je suis Mademoiselle Swan, donc, votre nouveau professeur d'éducation physique et sportive. Je serais également votre professeur principale tout au long de l'année. Cette salle n'est pas notre salle de classe habituelle, puisque nous seront en haut, au gymnase. Je suis comme vous, une petite nouvelle donc il va nous falloir à tous, un petit temps d'adaptation. Moi plus rapide que le votre apparemment mais on s'y ferra ! C'est pas si difficile..

- SI !

Je prend un regard choquée et arrête de parler, je contemple celui qui a prononcé ses mots et mon visage se fixe sur Henry.

- Un problème Henry ?

- Ca ne va pas être facile ! Ca ne va être rapide ! On s'adaptera jamais ici parce que quelqu'un ne veut pas qu'on s'adapte ! Vous ne resterez pas prof parce que le principale vous virera avant même que vous vous soyez adapter !

Je regarde Henry avec des yeux ébahi, il était si petit, si mignon, et pourtant, les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme si ce n'était pas la sienne. Je prend alors les fiches de mes éléves et regarde ce qui est écrit pour Henry. Rien. Juste Henry Mills ? Je réfléchis un instant et j'ai mentalement envie de me donner une énorme tape sur la tête. C'est le fils de la principale bien sur ! Ou un membre de sa famille, ou un pur hasard, simplement. Mais pourquoi s'inquiète t'il autant ? Je reprends mes ésprit sans répondre à Henry et reprend.

- Soit, nous aurons cours ensemble tout les Lundis de 8h à 10h et les Jeudis et 14h à 16h. Je vous que ayez avec vous votre tenue de sport, sinon vous serez sanctionnées, évidement. Pour les dispenses, vous me les faites parvenir avant le début du cours et je crois que ce sera tout. Je vais vous distribuer la fameuse fiche annuelle pour apprendre à vous connaître. Vous la remplissez en dix minutes, avant que ça sonne et vous me la mettez sur mon bureau en partant.

Je prends toutes mes feuilles et commence à les distribuer une par une. Je reprend ma place sur mon fauteuil de bureau et je les regarde tous, essayant de mémoriser leurs noms. La sonnerie retentit ensuite, les élèves se lèvent et déposent leurs fiches sur le bureau, j'attends qu'ils soient tous dehors pour fouiller un petit peu les informations. Je lis les fiches une par une, apprenant que Ava et son frère étaient dans un foyer d'accueil , leurs parents les ayant abandonnées, je fis une petite mine en me disant que ça n'allait pas être des enfants faciles, même si en apparence ils avaient l'air plutôt sage . Paige vit seule avec son père et enfin... Mais.. ou est la fiche d'Henry ? Je fouille et refouille en vain. Puis je regarde son bureau, et découvre avec surprise la fiche, toujours vierge. Je soupire avant de ranger les fiches dans mon sac et prend la route pour trouver la salle des profs.

- Oui, une belle journée ! Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait aussi beau ! Qu'est ce que t'en pense Rub ?

J'ouvre la porte d'ou me viennent les voix et je découvre les profs, tous installés dans le salon spécial, je rentre timidement et me dirige vers la machine à café. Mary Margaret s'approche de moi et s'emprésse de me questionner.

- Alors cette rentrée ? Tes éléves ? Ca a été ?

- Oh oui, mon problème principale ce matin, à justement été la principale elle même !

- Comment ça ?

- Oh rien, elle m'a repprocher de ne pas m'être présenter alors qu'elle est arriver au moment où j'allais le faire. Rien de bien méchant mais elle m'a menacer de quelque chose comme « pire que le renvoi » si j'osais la contrarier.

Je ris doucement et regarde MM, qui elle, ne riait pas . Elle reprit.

- Elle est cruelle cette femme ! En plus son fils est ici cette année, le pauvre.. si elle est comme ça aussi à la maison, ça doit pas être facile !

- Henry ? C'est Henry son fils ? Il est dans mon classe, il a réagis bizarrement d'ailleurs quand j'ai dis qu'on aurait besoin tous d'un peu de temps d'adaptation. Et il n'a pas rempli sa fiche...

- Manquerait plus que ça ! Que le fils de la principale soit aussi tordue qu'elle !

Je fronce les sourcils et prend mon café, puis m'assoit sur une chaise du petit bar.

- Il avait pas l'air tordu, mais inquiet . Je lui parlerais la prochaine fois. Il m'intrigue ce gamin...

- Le gamin ou la principale ?

- Quoi ? Non, la principale ne m'intrigue pas, elle me fait..

- Peur ?

- Non, pas peur, elle.. je sais pas , quelque chose me dit qu'elle a un problème..

- On a tous remarqué qu'elle avait un problème !

- Je parle pas de ça , quelque chose qui la rendrait comme ça ! On devient pas aussi méchant par plaisir.

- Elle fait son boulot !

- Non, elle prend plaisir à faire souffrir les gens, d'après ce que j'ai compris !

- Elle est comme ça, tu peux rien faire Emma !

- On verra !

MM me regarde, intriguée, je tourne les talons et sort de la salle, puis regarde depuis le balcon, l'immense cours de récréation ou des centaines d'enfants courent et crient en cœurs. Je vois Henry sur le coté, seul, en train de lire un livre. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur, et soudainement, je vois Regina s'approcher de lui. Elle prend son livre des mains et repart, sans un mot, sans un sourire. Henry la regarde partir et soupire profondément, puis croise mon regard, et me fixe avant de se lever et de marcher jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cour, là où je ne le vois plus.


	3. Chapter 3

**3ème chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes des amours !**

**J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez des fautes impardonnables, je me relie mais j'en laisse toujours échapper, à mon plus grand drame.**

oOo

La sonnerie retentit, je lâche un petit soupire en me disant que j'ai deux longues heures de libre devant moi avant de faire une autre présentation devant les 5ème cette fois ci. Je me dirige donc dans la salle des professeurs et m'assoit à une chaise en feuilletant les magazines traînant.

-Ah, premières heures éprouvante n'est ce pas ?

Je lève la tête et j'apérçois Graham. Qui s'était présenté plus tôt en tant que prof d'histoire.

-Je dirais pas éprouvante, surprenante conviendrait plus.

-Je sais ce que c'est, je me souviens de mon premier jour . J'en ai baver pendant deux longues années avant de me faire respecter comme tel.

-Deux ans ? Pourquoi aussi longtemps ?

-Regina... j'ai eu une aventure avec... à l'époque j'étais un nouveau prof, et elle une nouvelle directrice, on ne se connaissait pas, et on a voulu apprendre à le faire. Sauf qu'elle se servait de moi. Et tout le monde me voyait comme le petit larbin de Regina. Je suivais à la lettre ce qu'elle me disait de faire... et deux ans, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu avant de céder.

- Woaw ! T'es sorti avec Regina ?

- Eh oui ! Faut pas croire, c'est une femme très douce, certes un peu..

- Hystérique ? J'ai vu ça.

- Hystérique oui, mais elle a ses raisons.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Son père est décédé il y a des années, il battait sa mère et Regina. C'est sa mère qui l'a tuée en se défendant. Elle a toujours dirigé la vie de sa fille, jugé de ce qui était bon ou pas pour elle... Elle a même fait fuir son 1er petit ami, Daniel. Le père du gamin. Depuis, d'après ce que l'on dit, elle est devenue froide et arrogante.

- Oh.. c'est elle qui t'a raconté tout ça ?

- Non, c'est Henry !

- Henry ?

- Son fils ! J'étais très proche de lui quand j'étais avec sa mère, il se confiait beaucoup à moi... à propos de sa mère. C'est un garçon fragile, mais adorable ! Regina à beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

- Ça explique pas mal de choses... Je reviens, je dois aller faire un truc !

Je laisse Graham en plan, l'esprit complétement bouleversé. Mais, depuis quand les malheurs de quelqu'un m'intéresse autant ?! Surtout quand cette personne veut rendre malheureux le monde entier. Je décide alors de me rendre dans le bureau de Regina, pour voir quel était le livre qu'elle avait arracher des mains d'Henry et surtout, pourquoi. Elle refuse que son fils lise ? Non, trop absurde. Il doit s'agir d'un livre personnel, qu'elle jugerait utile de ne pas laisser dans les mains de son fils .J'arrive devant le bureau de Regina, je prend une profonde respiration et frappe doucement à la porte. J'entends froidement un petit « entrez » et je me présente à son bureau, l'air déterminé.

- Miss Swan, vous en avez déjà marre ?

- Marre de quoi ? Non je … je me demandais, j'aurais surement besoin d'une visite de l'établissement, ce serait plus professionnel étant donné que je suis nouvelle.

- Eh bien vous pouvez le visité toute seule non ? Ce n'est pas sorcier !

- Je me voit mal ouvrir toute les salles pour voir ce qu'elles cachent, je me disais que si vous me faisiez la visite, j'aurais plus de chance de m'y retrouver.

- _Soupire._ Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai le temps pour vos enfantillages ? Demandez à un surveillant qu'il vous accompagne ! Ils seront au moins payés pour des choses utiles !

- Je me disais qu'on pourrais en profiter pour parler !

- _Hausse le ton._ Parler de quoi ?

- De ce que vous attendez de moi en tant que professeur. On a pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'en discuter.

- Vous voulez que je vous suive toute votre vie pour savoir comment faire tel ou tel chose ? Je ne suis pas votre mère, débrouillez vous !

Je soupire discrètement en tournant les talons que sa voix me rattrape .

- Dans dix minutes devant le CDI, et seulement pendant une heure. Si vous êtes en retard, vous en payerez les conséquences !

Je souris discrètement et me faufile dans la salle des profs, en attendant que Regina sorte de son bureau, pour que je puisse alors m'y faufiler. A peine le temps de boire un autre café que je la vois sortir, elle marche gracieusement vers le hall d'entré, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux. J'en profite pour me diriger vers la porte de son bureau, j'attrape un bout de fil de fer traînant dans ma poche et comme à mes vieilles habitudes d'adolescente rebelle, je déverrouille la porte en quelques secondes, je la referme discrètement et commence à chercher ce fameux livre mystérieux, j'ouvre le tiroir de son bureau, et tout ce que je vois, ce sont des feuilles blanches, vierges, des stylos et une pomme rouge. Je souris légèrement et continue ma fouille, j'ouvre un petit tiroir tout en bas de son bureau et j'attrape un livre, tout en haut d'une pile. C'est un album photo. Je l'ouvre et découvre plein de photos de Regina, avec un homme, probablement Daniel. Elle avait l'air assez jeune, elle était souriante, radieuse. Elle semblait innocente, fraîche. C'est la même personne mais pourtant elle avait l'air tellement différente, tellement heureuse. Je tourne les pages, et toujours plus de photos font leurs apparitions. Des photos d'Henry bébé, des photos d'Henry avec son père. Et à la dernière page, il y a une de Regina, enfant avec un homme, probablement son père. Je remarque que la page est humide, ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un a pleurer en regardant cette photo. Regina étant la dernière à l'avoir eu en main, ça ne peut être qu'elle. Mon cœur fait un bond en imaginant la grande et respectueuse Regina pleurer. Je secoue vaguement la tête et repose le livre à sa place. Contente d'avoir trouvé cette preuve de l'humanité de Regina mais tellement coupable d'avoir percer l'un de ses secrets. Il y aurait un cœur sous cette grande carapace. Je regarde l'heure et je remarque que j'ai encore trois minutes avant de rejoindre le CDI qui se trouve à l'autre bout de l'établissement. Je sors en trombe du bureau, le referme avec soin et je cours à travers le couloir, de toute jambe pour rejoindre Regina. J'arrive, et je suis seule. Aucune trace de Regina. Je regarde à ma montre, les 10 minutes étaient écoulés. J'entendis alors des cris violents provenant des escaliers, je me retourne et vois Regina, approchée, énervée, accompagnée d'un homme qui semblait la remettre en place.

- Tu me lâche Gold tu as compris ?

- Regina, je fais ça pour ton bien et tu le sais !

- Je m'en fou de ce qui est bien pour moi ou pas , je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! Lâche moi où j'appelle la police !

Elle baissa le ton en me voyant dans le hall et l'homme rebroussa chemin dans les escaliers. Regina inspira un bon coup et s'approche de moi sans laissez le moindre sentiment la traverser. Je la regarde perplexe en attendant des explications.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça Miss Swan, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Je voulais simplement vous demandez si ça allait.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Eh bien, ça m'embêterais, je crois.

- _D'un air ironique_. Vous croyez ? Ça arrangerais tout le monde je pense ! Nous avons une visite à faire, je vous rappel.

Je laisse Regina me guider à travers les différents couloirs. Je découvre la vie scolaire, la permanence, la conciergerie, les différentes salles, mon gymnase ainsi que toute les salles de révisions. Regina était toujours très professionnelle. Sans un mot hors sujet, sans un sourire déplacé, sans un regard attendrissant. Elle était droite, sèche, et aucune de mes petites blagues ou de mes petits « woaw » ne la faisait réagir. Sa seule remarque fu quand j'ai découvert l'immense réfectoire. Ou elle m'a adressé un petit « Miss Swan, cessez de faire l'enfant ! » Je lui ai alors sourit et elle en a profité pour me devancer en s'éloignant. Je l'ai suivit, en profitant pour regarder son dos, et descendre mon regard jusqu'à ses longues jambes. Elle du le remarquer puisqu'elle se retourna aussitôt . « Miss Swan, avancez je vous prit, au lieu de me reluquer comme une adolescente ! »

- Je... quoi ? Non je..

- Vous bégayez ! Ressaisissez-vous ! D'ailleurs, il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Je vous laisse ici, vous êtes tout prêts du réfectoire. Ne soyez pas en retard à votre prochain cours.

J'eus à peine le temps de crier un petit « Merci pour la visite ! » qu'elle était déjà partie. Mary Margaret la croisa aussitôt puis vient me voir, d'un air surprit.

- Wow ! J'avais jamais vu la principale sourire de cette façon depuis... Non, en faite je l'avais jamais vu sourire de cette façon. Qu'est ce qu'elle a vu ?

- Quoi ? Elle souriait ? T'es sure ?

- Ah bah, écoute, ça se remarque ces choses là ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Hum.. rien, elle m'a fait visité le collège, c'est tout.

- Ouh, ça a du être horrible ! T'es pas trop démotivée ?

- Non au contraire, ça va très bien ! Elle souriait tu es sur ?

- Puisque je te le dit ! Allez viens, on va manger ! Avant qu'elle regrette son sourire !

Je sourirais à mon tour, fièrement. En me demandant pourquoi elle avait sourit.. était-elle contente d'avoir passé du temps avec moi ? S'est-elle rappelé d'un souvenir qu'elle avait vécu ? Souriait t'elle à ma phrase ou avait elle un plan machiavélique pour se venger de mes remarques.

J'espérais tellement qu'elle soit contente d'avoir passé cette heure avec moi. J'espérais, mais j'en ignorais la raison. Elle était méchante, et moi je voulais être gentille avec. Je voulais la comprendre, l'aider, la réconforter. Pas pour mon intérêt personnel, mais pour le sien. Parce que j'avais envie de la trouver gentille, j'avais envie de passé du temps avec elle. De voir le même sourire que sur les photos. De voir une Regina heureuse.

oOo


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà enfin le 4ème chapitre! Merci encore à vous tous pour vos gentilles reviews ! :)**

OOo

Je passe le déjeuné tranquillement avec Mary Margaret . Je suis un peu perdue dans mes pensées, un peu ailleurs... je me demande si le fameux sourire de Regina était réel où si MM disait ça pour me faire marcher, où l'a simplement imaginé.

- Hey ! Tu m'écoute ?

- Hein quoi ?

- Tu viendras demain soir ?

- Euh.. oui oui !

Je quitte le réfectoire avec mon plateau et le dépose dans la poubelle. Hum.. qu'est ce qu'à dit Mary Margaret ? J'irais où demain soir ? Je secoue doucement la tête en me préparant à mon prochain cours. Je me rend à l'étage pour préparer le gymnase, je me mets en tenue de sport, en mettant simplement un short noir et un débardeur blanc. Je m'attache les cheveux et je fais un petit échauffement en attendant mes élèves, quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. J'étais en plein grand écart sur le sol et je tourne la tête pour voir apparaître Regina, avec son sourire narquois habituel. Je me relève en douceur et la fixe, en attendant qu'elle réponde à mes interrogations.

-Vous avez perdu vos élèves Miss Swan ?

- Euh, non, je les attends. Ça n'a pas encore sonnée Madame le proviseur!

- C'est vrai.. je voulais vous prévenir, demain il y a une soirée spécial pour le personnel de l'établissement, Évidemment, en tant que professeur, vous y êtres conviés, mais j'espérais que l'information vous vienne à tant.

-Oh. .. demain soir ! Euh, oui, je devrais pouvoir être là !

- Et je tiens aussi à vous préciser que ce n'est pas la peine de vous retrouver ivre morte par terre. J'espère que vous aurez un peu de tenu !

- Ivre morte ? Pourquoi je finirais ivre morte ?

- A vous de me le dire Miss Swan !

Elle quitte la pièce avec un déhanché pas des moindre, qui a le dont de me faire perdre pied . Je la regarde partir en fronçant un sourcil, essayant de comprendre ce que ces mots voulaient dire. Quand le cours du temps me rattrapa soudainement en entendant le bruit des élèves rires dans le couloir. Je reprit mes esprits et alla leurs ouvrir.

- Bonjour à tous ! Allez ! C'est parti, entrez ! Allez vous mettre en tenu et rejoignez moi dans la salle !

Les deux heures de cours passèrent en flèche, les élèves courraient tout autour de la salle comme je leurs ordonnaient. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de ma classe de 5ème même si mes idées étaient encore fixé sur le déhanché et sur le sourire de Regina . A la fin de l'heure, les élèves quittèrent la salle, je prit rapidement une douche au gymnase, enfile des vêtements propres et sort de la salle pour rentrer chez moi. Le temps était gris, il pleuvait et j'avais du mal à voir la route à travers le par brise de ma petite voiture jaune. Je soupira de soulagement en arrivant chez moi, ouvrit la porte de mon 16 mètres carrés et me laissa tomber dans le canapé, épuisée mentalement et physiquement. Je crois que j'ai du m'endormir à ce moment là, car c'est le bruit de la sonnette de ma porte qui me réveilla. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, encore habillé et coiffée étrangement, quand je vis Graham, devant moi, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Quel accueil ! Déçue peut être ?

- Non ! Je croyais que c'était encore... peut importe !

- Ok ! T'es sur que ça va ?

- Bien sur ! Je dormais, mais ça va !

- Fatiguée ?

- Les premiers jours c'est toujours épuisant pas vrai ?

- Oui c'est vrai ! Dis-moi, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- A part comater, regarder de vieux film, rien !

- Bon alors puisque t'es fatiguée, tu sais quoi, je vais te faire à manger !

- Pardon ?

- Tu veux pas ?

- C'est pas que je veux pas, t'as pas à le faire ! Je peux me débrouiller !

- Moi j'y tiens ! Allez fais pas cette tête !

C'est alors, à ma plus grande surprise, que j'allais me rallonger sur mon canapé en fixant Graham, me faire la cuisine. Je réfléchissais encore à la question, de savoir si j'étais déçue ou non de l'avoir vu arriver. J'espérais quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut être que je n'attendais personne, tout simplement.

Graham me rejoignit avec une assiette de tacos que je prit plaisir à engloutir sous son regard amusé. Il resta un moment après le repas, à regarder un vieux film avec moi Et sans le savoir, ma tête c'était reposé sur son épaule, j'ai du m'endormir à nouveau. Il me réveilla en douceur, à la fin du film, essayant de me porter pour m'emmener dans mon lit je suppose, du moins j'espère. Je me réveille en sentant mon corps dans ses bras. J'ouvre les yeux et il me regarde, attendant mon approbation.

-Non t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ! Je vais y aller toute seule ! Excuse moi de m'être endormie sur toi, je suis vraiment pas de bonne compagnie !

- Oh mais si, j'ai bien aimé être avec toi Emma !

- _Ris nerveusement_ Ah oui ? Tu te moque de moi c'est ça ?

- Tu crois que si je me moquais de toi je serais resté la soirée ici à te faire à manger ?

- Alors pourquoi t'es restée ?

- Pour ça...

Je sentis Graham se rapprocher de moi, chaque seconde, il gagnait 3 mm de plus contre mon corps . Il déposa ses deux mains dans mon cou et saisit mes lèvres contre les siennes en fermant les yeux. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il se passait mais je me suis laissé faire, et j'ai fermé les yeux, savourant quelques secondes le baiser, puis plus rien, electro choc, je les ai rouvert et j'ai envoyé Graham dans les roses. Il m'a regardé, légérement interloqué!

- Je suis désolée Emma ! Je pensais que tu le voulais... je...

- Sort de chez moi s'il te plaît !

- Je suis désolé ! Sincèrement Emma !

Le voilà qui quitte la pièce et moi qui me sent coupable de ce baiser. Pourtant je suis pas en couple, je suis pas amoureuse, et Graham est mignon, craquant même. D'habitude je l'aurais pas repoussé mais là, je me suis sentie obligé. Je soupire et referme la porte puis rejoint mon lit pour terminer ma nuit.

Le lendemain, je n'ai, à ma plus grande joie, pas cours, alors je me concentre sur les travaux que j'aurais à faire avec mes élèves au long de l'année. J'établis les plannings et je m'arrête un moment, pensant au fait qu'il y aurait surement Graham à la soirée de ce soir, et je lui dirais quoi ? Je soupire profondément en cherchant une excuse valable à mon geste et Regina apparaît soudainement dans ma tête. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là elle ? Ah oui... elle sera là aussi ! Je sens que ça va être une super soirée ! Ironiquement parlant ! Heureusement qu'il y aura Mary Margareth. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je trouve une robe potable à me mettre. Mes pensées se multiplie à une vitesse folle. Je plonge alors dans mon armoire, cherchant des tenues élégantes et pas trop provocante. J'attrape une robe rouge, assez moulante. Mais ça fera l'affaire. Je cours prendre ma douche et enfile la fameuse robe . Je mets du rouge à lèvre, rouge flamboyant, assorti à cette dernière. Je laisse mes cheveux blonds naturel, en les recoiffant rapidement. Un trait de crayon noir et me voilà fin prête. Je grimpe dans ma voiture et arrive au collège. Mon cœur bat déjà à un rythme trop rapide pour moi . Je rentre dans la salle et là... WOAW !

oOo


	5. Chapter 5

5**ème chapitre ! J'étais inspirée alors je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre ! Merci encore à tous pour vos gentilles reviews ! Vous êtes adorables !**

oOo

Woaw. C'était le seul mot que j'avais réussit à prononcer lorsque devant moi, j'ai vu Regina, débout, se pencher au dessus du punch pour y verser je ne sais quel ingrédient, avec un décolleté renversant. J'étais bouché bée devant la porte, et je crois qu'elle a remarqué mon air effaré.

- Miss Swan, dites moi que c'est le punch qui vous fait cet effet là !

Je remontais mon regard dans celui de Regina, elle avait l'air inquiète, plus accessible, mais en même temps, il y avait toujours cet air froid et sévère. Elle était habillé beaucoup plus simplement, avec une robe bustier noir, qui lui faisait des jambes très longues et fines, un teint halé, et.. mon dieu, elle était resplendissante, j'avais envie de lui dire , mais il fallait que je rattrape mon cri de surprise.

- Je... je ne pensais pas que vous étiez au fourneau ce soir.

- Est ce que j'ai l'air d'être au fourneau ? C'est moi qui m'occupe de l'alcool pendant nos cocktails. Sinon avec certains spécimens, la soirée tournerait en débauche.

Esquissa un petit sourire. Elle savait faire la fête où elle faisait semblant de pas savoir ? Parce qu'avec un corps pareil, si c'est pour le passer devant les bouquins, à faire la fausse méchante, c'est vraiment injuste .

- Bon alors Miss Swan, du punch ou pas de punch ?

- Euh, je veux bien merci !

Je pris le verre et parti m'installer un peu plus loin, avec Mary Margaret . Elle s'empressa de me questionner sur mon arrivée avec Graham.

- Je rêve où t'es arrivée avec Graham ?

- Non tu rêve pas, il était chez moi !

- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait chez toi ?

- La cuisine !

- La cuisine ?

- Oui.. il a pas le droit ?

- Et hum... vous avez manger ?

- _Fronce les sourcils_ Bien sur qu'on a manger, tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?

Je laisses quelques secondes de blanc et je comprends vite ce à quoi pensait MM en me regardant avec un sourire béas.

- Mary, NON ! On a juste manger !

- C'est tout ?

- Et il m'a embrasser ! Mais c'est rien !

- QUOI ? IL T'A EMBRASSER ?

Tout le monde se retourna alors vers moi, intrigué et subjugué. Regina me fixa, et son regard se tourna instinctivement vers celui de Graham. Ils s'échangèrent un regard noir, rempli de fureur, de jalousie et de passion mélangés. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Qu'est ce qu'ils se passent entre eux ? Je vis Regina prendre un grand bol de punch et sortir de la pièce. Graham la suivit et j'espérais sincèrement, qu'il n'allait pas se passé de règlement de compte par ma faute... ou par la voix plutôt forte de mon amie.

La soirée se passait tranquillement, les profs dansaient, Mary commençait à être un peu gaie après quelques verre mais rien de bien intéressant. Regina et Graham n'avait toujours pas fait leur apparition. Je pensais qu'ils avaient du se réconcilier et rentrer chez eux ensemble... j'avais un petit goût amer dans la bouche en imaginant ce scénario . J'avais un petit pincement au cœur... pourquoi et pour qui? Aucune idée. Regina méritait d'être heureuse, je le sentais. Mais si Graham était avec elle, pourquoi m'avoir dit que c'était son ex et pourquoi m'avoir embrassé hier ? Un menteur ? Un hypocrite ? Un profiteur ? Pauvre Regina... Après avoir fait le tour des hypothéses, j'avais grand besoin de m'hydrater un peu. Le punch de Regina était plutôt corsé et je mourrais de chaud. Je cherchais la salle de bain du regard, sorti de la salle et me dirigea au fond du long couloir, j'entre dans la salle de bain, allume la lumière et voit des jambes dépasser d'une cabine de toilette. Je m'approche doucement, et je vois Regina allongée par terre, la tête contre la cuvette. Je m'empresse d'aller à son secours et m'accroupit puis pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

- Regina, ça ne va pas ?

- Je crois que.. je crois que j'ai trop bu... je vais mourir...

- Mais non, ne dites pas de bêtises ! Vous n'allez pas mourir !

- Laissez moi mourir...

-Jamais de la vie ! Je vais vous...

Après mures réflexions, je ne pouvais pas la ramener dans la salle des fêtes dans cet état, je ne savais pas où elle habitait, et Graham n'était apparemment plus là. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et essaya de la soulever pour la ramener chez moi. Ca aurait du me surprendre de voir Regina, la femme si forte, si fière, reduit à néant par un vieux punch. Mais au fond de moi, j'avais trouvé une faille, elle n'était pas si forte. Elle était humaine, comme tout le monde et je me demandait surtout pourquoi elle s'était mise dans cet état. Je la porta tant bien que mal sur mes épaules, essayant de faire vite pour ne croiser personne, je l'allongea sur le siège passager de ma petite voiture, pendant qu'elle somnolait et conduit rapidement jusqu'à mon appartement. Une fois chez moi, je l'emmena jusqu'à mon canapé . Je l'allongea le long de celui ci, enleva ses talons et posa la couverture sur elle, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et me fixa un long moment, avant de murmurer .

- Miss Swan...

- Oui ?

- Je... je vais …

Elle n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase que déjà, tout l'alcool qu'elle avait pu avaler ce soir, c'était retrouver dans un autre aspect, sur ma robe rouge. Je grogna intérieurement et reposa doucement la tête de Regina sur l'oreillé. Je cours rapidement dans ma chambre et enfile un short ainsi qu'un débardeur, met ma robe dans le panier et revient vers Regina avec une bassine et un grand verre d'eau. Elle me regarde d'un air triste et boit rapidement son verre d'eau. Elle me fixe à nouveau, et je crois apercevoir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Vous voulez bien rester avec moi ? Je veux pas être seule...

Je la fixe à mon tour, elle a l'air encore ivre, et tellement vulnérable. Je m'assoit doucement à la place qu'elle ma laissé, et elle posa délicatement sa tête sur mes genoux. J'ignore pourquoi mais ma main vint se poser instinctivement dans ses cheveux, les ramenant doucement en arrière pour la rassurer. Elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes, je me lève doucement et pose lentement sa tête contre l'orreillé avant de retrouver mon lit et de m'endormir. J'espère en savoir un peu plus demain.

En plein milieu de la nuit, j'entends un vacarme pas possible, je me réveille et cours au salon quand je vois Regina essayer de chercher le bouton pour allumer la lumière. Je lui vole ce plaisir en l'allumant et elle pousse un cri de surprise en me voyant.

-Miss Swan ? Que faites vous là ? Qu'est ce que je fais...

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi qui vous ai ramener , Vous étiez comment dire... ivre morte, c'est ça ?

- Oh ça va ! Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

- Je ne moque pas... je cherche à comprendre qu'est ce qui a pu vous mettre dans cet état.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Elle me regarde avec un de ses célèbre regard noir, elle s'approche de moi, tout en soutenant son regard et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage, ses lèvres toute proche des miennes en me murmurant.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable Miss Swan alors un conseil, éloignez vous de ce qui m'appartient ! Et là, vous pourrez comprendre ! Et j'éspère que le petit incident d'hier n'ira pas se répandre, car croyez-moi, je me ferrais un plaisir de vous détruire.

Je la fixa avec des yeux ébahi, pendant qu'elle prit ses affaires et quitta mon appartement, sans un remerciement, sans une marque de gentillesse.. J'ai cru un instant que la Regina saoule était plus attractive que celle ci . Comment elle pouvait être si vulnérable et d'une seconde à l'autre, retrouver sa carapace. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre elle et Graham ? Et surtout, pourquoi tant d'aggréssivité ? L'alcool peut faire beaucoup de chose, mais pas rendre quelqu'un adorable, et tout effacer ensuite...


	6. Chapter 6

**6ème chapitre ! Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews ! Toujours de plus en plus nombreux ! C'est super gentille à vous !**

oOo

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais seule, dans mon appartement, alors qu'il y a encore cinq minutes, j'avais une femme, vulnérable, attendrissante, qui dormait sur mon canapé. Cette femme s'est transformé en monstre et a déserté, sans une explication. Je ressasse cette soirée de long en large dans ma tête, Graham, Regina, Graham, Regina... Il faut que je dorme... tant bien que mal, je parvins à m'endormir pour quelques heures avant que le bruit assourdissant de mon réveil me fasse faire un bond dans mon lit . Aujourd'hui j' étais impatiente, impatiente d'avoir des explications sur cette soirée. Impatiente de voir la réaction de Regina, de voir ses menaces à exécution même . Je veux savoir ! Et je parviendrais à mes fins. Je m'habille rapidement, sans déjeuner et fonce au collège. J'ai deux heures de cours avec mes petits 6ème. Ils arrivent, tous encore endormi.

- Allez ! Rien de mieux que le sport pour se réveiller, vous allez être en forme pour la journée après !

En prononçant ses mots, tous les élèves se mettent à courir autour du gymnase, pour s'échauffer. Tous à l'éxception de Henry. Je m'approche doucement de lui, cherchant à comprendre et me poste debout à ses cotés, gardant les yeux fixés sur mes élèves.

- Pourquoi tu ne cours pas ?

- Je... je ne me sens pas très bien..

-Tu es malade ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non non... je me sens juste pas prêt à courir..

Je pose alors mon regard sur le sien, il a l'air tellement innocent, avec son air d'enfant, tellement sage, tellement rêveur..

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Henry ?

- Vous devriez plutôt me demander ce qui va.

- C'est le collège qui te fait ça ? Tu te sens mal ici ?

- Non ! Le collège est bien ..

- Ca ne va pas à la maison ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous vous en fichez pas mal non ?

C'est alors que je vois Henry s'enfuir sous mes yeux ébahi, je ne pouvais pas lui courir après sans laissé mes éléves seules, je ne pouvais pas forcer Henry à me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, à sa mère par exemple...

A la fin des cours, je pris mon courage de toute mes forces à deux mains pour aller frapper à la porte de son bureau, pas de réponse, je recommença et ouvrit la porte, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Je me met à soupirer bruyamment en cherchant désespérément Regina du regard. Je baisse les bras après avoir longer tous les couloirs et me résigne à aller en salle des profs. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, tout s'est mit à tourner étrangement autour de moi, les murs, les gens, Mary Margaret, Graham, Ruby, tous se sont jeter sur moi pendant que mon corps entier tombait sur le sol. Ma tête frappa celui ci et je sombra dans l'inconscience.

- Emma ? Emma ? Tu m'entends ?

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et aperçu MM devant moi, accompagné de Graham

- Emma ? Ca va ? Tiens bois ça...

Je pris le verre d'eau de MM et le bu difficilement avant de me redresser.

- Graham, je dois aller en cours, surveille Emma s'il te plaît !

MM quitta la salle avec Ruby et je me retrouva seule avec lui. Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en me fixant, essayant de prendre un air compatissant.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Ca te regarde ? T'as mieux à faire je crois !

- Emma ! A quoi tu joues ?

- A quoi je joue ? Moi ? A quoi je joue ? Mais c'est toi qui joue, avec moi, avec Regina, tu me prends pour une idiote ?

- Qu'est ce que Regina a a voir là dedans ?

- Oh écoute, j'ai compris ton manège hier soir ! Elle était complétement ivre !

- J'y suis pour rien moi !

- Tu sors avec et tu m'as embrassé !

- Mais je ne sors pas avec !

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fou ?

C'est alors que Graham agrippa mes lèvres, pour me faire taire. Le baiser dura un peu plus longtemps que le précédent, sans que je me débatte. Je rouvrit les yeux et regarda Graham, d'un air un peu perdu.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais avec elle ?

- Je... Emma... je suis avec elle parce qu'elle a besoin de moi, rien de plus. Si je refuse, elle me vire, et sans mon boulot, j'ai plus rien...

- Tu es son jouet c'est ça ?

- On peut dire ça ! Je ressens rien pour elle, strictement rien...

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Graham !

- Dis moi pourquoi t'as fais un malaise ? A cause de cette histoire ?

- Non.. rien à voir, j'ai pas déjeuné ce matin, je voulais voir Regina.. mais elle est pas là apparement .

- Elle doit être chez elle ! D'ailleurs tu devrais en faire autant et rentrer chez toi ! Je m'occupe de signaler ton malaise ! Vas-y !

J'acquiessa et prit mes affaires, quittant le collège. Je fouilla dans mon sac pour trouver l'adresse de Regina dans un annuaire de poche. Je me mit à chercher et trouva enfin un MILLS à Storybrooke. MILLS Cora. Surement sa mère ou sa sœur, elle saura surement où est Regina.

J'arrive enfin à la grande maison blanche, je franchis la barrière et m'apprête à frapper quand la porte s'ouvre devant moi. Une femme, plutôt mure, les cheveux châtains foncés , vêtu d'un blazeur, à la même allure que Regina me fixe, en fronçant les sourcils, attendant une explication à ma présence.

- Bonjour... je voudrais voir Regina Mills, elle habite ici ?

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Euh , Emma, Emma Swan, je suis prof dans l'établissement de Regina, j'ai a lui parler d'urgence..

- Elle n'est pas là, je suis désolé !

- Mais elle habite ici ?

- Elle est sorti Miss... Swan !

C'est alors que je vis une silhouette descendre des escaliers et s'approcher de la porte. C'était Regina, vétue d'un pantalon noir, et d'un chemisier blanc, elle s'approcha discrètement, et passa sa tête entre la porte, cachant ses yeux avec des lunettes noirs.

- Mère, laissez là, je vais lui parler...

Regina sorti sur le palier et me prit par le bras pour m'éloigner de la porte.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend à venir frapper chez moi, êtes vous folle ?

- Excusez moi, je voulais vous parler d'Henry !

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez à mon fils ? Vous avez Graham, ça ne vous suffit pas ? Vous voulez aussi voler mon fils ?

- Il n'y a rien entre Graham et moi ! Et votre fils n'allait pas bien ce matin et...

- Mon fils va très bien ! Et ça ne vous regarde en rien ! Fichez le camp avant de le regretter !

Elle tourna les talons quand je repris de plus belle

- Vos menaces ne servent à rien Regina, vous ne savez pas non plus de quoi je suis capable !

Regina se figea et tourna son regard vers moi, malgrè ses lunettes, je la sentais me lancer son célébre regard noir quand une voix froide et glaciale resonna.

- Regina ! Rentre tout de suite !

Je regarde d'où vient la voix, et je vois le même homme que la dernière fois, le fameux Gold. Il était devant le palier, criant pour que Regina rentre. Je le regarde, et il me fixe, d'un regard encore plus noire que celui de Regina. D'ailleurs, une chose qui me choc, Regina ne bronche pas, elle obéit et rentre sans se plaindre. Gold refermant la porte derrière elle.

Je repris alors la direction de mon appartement et me laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisée et inquiète pour Regina.. je me faisait tout un scénario dans ma tête... Pourquoi obéit elle à un homme qui lui crit dessus alors qu'elle est si autoritaire avec nous ? Mes pensées se stoppérent quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer, je le saisis et fronça les sourcils à la vu du SMS que je venais de recevoir, d'un numéro inconnu.

URGENT! Dans 1h à l'entré de la forêt !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre … et merci encore à tous pour vos reviews !**

oOo

HELP ! Dans 1h à l'entré de la forêt !

Je fronce les sourcils en lisant ce message.. me demandant curieusement d'où il venait... Une erreur, une farce où un réel besoin de moi ? Je soupire avant de me revêtir, priant pour que ce soit quelque chose d'assez important pour me faire sortir de chez moi sous la pluie battante. C'est avec une nonchalance désagréable que je pris ma voiture pour me rendre dans cette fameuse forêt. Je la gare à l'entré de ce dernier, et descend, m'appuyant contre ma petite voiture, attendant que l'inconnu fasse son apparition. Je tapote doucement la montre à mon poignet, commençant à m'impatienter au bout de vingt bonnes minutes. Jusqu'à ce que je vois du mouvement dans les branches à mes cotés. Je me tourne d'un bond et vois un petit bonhomme s'approcher de moi.

- Henry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je … je ne savais pas qui allez voir, j'ai besoin d'aide !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ma mère... ils vont la tuer..

- Quoi ? Pardon ? Qui va la tuer ?

- Cora et Gold! Ils vont la tuer je vous dit !

- Je comprends pas gamin...

- Venez avec moi ! On pourrait nous voir ici...

A ma plus grande stupéfaction, un gamin de douze ans m'entraînait dans les dois, longeant une grande parti de la forêt pour nous retrouver dans un espéce de parc, avec un batîment de deux petites tours en bois. Il grimpa les escaliers et me contempla pour que je le rejoigne. Peu sur de moi, je le suivis et m'asséya à ses cotés .

- Raconte moi ce qui ne va pas Henry...

- J'ai entendu une conversation entre ma mère et Cora... Elle la force à faire des choses horribles ! Et si elle refuse, Gold la frappe ! Et ils vont la tuer ! Elle s'est enfui ! Ils vont la retrouver, et ils vont la tuer... Il faut que tu m'aide !

- Hé hé ! Gamin ! Calme toi ! Qui est Cora et c'est qui ce Gold ?

- Cora c'est sa mère, et Gold, son beau père ! Mais ils n'aiment pas ma mère, ils se servent d'elle !

- Ecoute, je crois que ta mère a assez de caractère pour savoir ce qu'elle doit faire..

- Non ! C'est pas elle ça ! C'est sa couverture ! Elle se montre forte mais elle l'est pas, crois moi ! Je l'entends pleurer tous les soirs !

- _Soupire_ Et si c' était vrai, qu'est ce qu'ils lui forcent à faire ? Les courses ? Le ménage ?

- Te moque pas de moi ! Je suis très sérieux ! J'ai besoin de toi !

- Ok... super ! Un nouveau job de super héro ! Et je suis censé faire quoi ?

- La retrouver !

- Et comment je fais ça moi ?

- Si je le savais, je t 'aurais pas demandé !

- Ok... bon, elle est parti il y a combien de temps ?

- 2h environ !

- Et tu crois pas que la police serait plus efficace ?

- Ils vont l'arrêter si ils savent ce qu'elle fait !

- Et comment tu peux savoir si tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fait ?

- Parce que c'est assez horrible pour qu'ils la frappent quand elle refuse, tu crois vraiment qu'il s'agit que d'une parti de mikado ?

Ce gamin était incroyablement intelligent ! Je dois le croire ou c'est seulement son imagination qui lui joue des tours ?

- Ok... tu as une idée d'où elle a pu aller ? Un numéro de téléphone ?

- Oui tiens ! J'ai son numéro !

- Merci !

Je pris des mains le papier correspondant au numéro et appela automatiquement ce dernier. En attendant qu'elle dègne répondre.

- Regina Mills, j'écoute ?

- Regina ?

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

- C'est Emma, Emma Swan ! Votre fils est avec moi et..

- Pardon ? Que fait mon fils avec vous ?

- C'est une longue histoire...

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Il n'a rien à faire avec vous et devrait encore moins être dehors à cette heure ! Ou etes vous ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas vraiment !

- Miss Swan ! Vous ne voulez pas perdre votre job je crois ? Dites moi où êtes vous et je viens le récupérer de suite !

- A l'entré de la forêt ! Vous trouverez ma voiture !

Elle raccrocha sur un ton sec et je fixa Henry d'un air désolé.

- Ecoute, elle n'aurait pas répondu si elle était en fugue... Elle va bien, et elle sera là dans peu de temps ! Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te trouve ici, il faut retourner là bas..

- Non ! Elle t'a menti ! Elle ne va pas bien !

C'est alors qu'Henry disparu de ma vue et s'engouffra dans la forêt sombre. Je lui couru après pendant de longues minutes avant de perdre sa trace... ou avait-il bien pu aller ? Je ne connaissais pas la forêt, je devais me résigner et retourner à ma voiture pour parler à Regina et lui annoncer la disparition de son fils, dans les bois, seul jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me fasse faire un bond.

- Miss Swan ? Où est mon fils ?

Je me retourne et voit Regina derrière moi, l'air agacé, fatigué, mais toujours aussi stricte.

- Je... justement... il s'est enfui... lui aussi.

- Pardon ? Vous avez laissé mon fils filé ? Alors qu'il a douze ans ? Qu'il fait nuit et qu'il est seul ?

- Je suis désolé.. il s'inquiétait pour vous.. Il avait peur qu'on vous fasse du mal alors il m'a appeler... et je suis venue. Je vous ai appeler pour m'assurer que vous alliez bien et il s'est enfui quand il a su que vous veniez le chercher...

- C'est vous qui l'avez poussé à pensez ça ? Qu'est ce que vous chercher Miss Swan ? Une vengeance ?

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, jusqu'à coller son visage à quelques centimètres du mien , me regardant droit dans les yeux avec rage. Je ne pu m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres et elle se recula subitement.

- A quoi vous jouez Miss Swan ?

J'entendais sa respiration se troublée, elle passa la main sur son front et s'éloigna un peu plus de moi . Je m'en rapprochais et m'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'Henry refit son apparition et couru dans les bras de sa mère !

- Henry ! Mais ça ne va pas de ma faire des frayeurs pareil ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ?

- Rien du tout, excuse moi.. je voulais seulement prendre l'air...

- Tu n'as pas le droit de sorti aussi tard, surtout pour aller voir des inconnus ! Allez, on rentre !

- Mais... Emma !

- Salut Gamin !

Avec un dernier regard froid, Regina quitta les lieux, emportant avec elle son fils et sa colère. Nos lèvres avait été proches, et bizarrement j'avais eu envie de les sceller. Ça l'a évidement effrayer, d'une manière étrange mais j'arrête pas de penser à ce baiser qui aurait pu existé. Il faut que j'arrête, vraiment. Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes, et encore moins par elle, par Regina...

Je rentre chez moi, le cœur à vif, légèrement submergée par les émotions. Je me remplis un grand verre de Vodka, et me met à frapper le grille pain qui tombe au sol. Je le saisit et m'assoit sur mon minuscule plan de table, le tournevis à la main, le grille pain dans l'autre, essayant de le réparer en le dédommageant encore plus. Quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte de mon appartement. Toujours le grille pain en main, je m'empréssa d'aller ouvrir.

- Emma tu ne devinera jamais ce qu'il vient de se passé !


End file.
